NaruSaku OneShots
by whateverbro
Summary: With her, it's like taking me to the tallest mountain and showing me the world and saying "That's what you can't have".
1. Playing Matchmaker

_Summary_: Kakashi doesn't need his Sharingan to see how his students truly feel. All he needs is a well-thought out plan.. And maybe Konohamaru.

_Genre_: Romance/Humor

_**Playing Matchmaker**_

"Naruto has a brave heart, don't you think?" The jounin's sole eye trailed off into the horizon, his soft tone lingering between him and his student. The kunoichi stared off into the glistening sunset, a warm smile gracing her lips. She looked up expectantly at her sensei, finding a sincere smile beneath his mask. She couldn't help but smile wider in silent agreement.

"Yeah," She voiced. "There's no one quite like him." The man nodded faintly and put on a sly smirk.

"It's good that you agree." He ventured. "What do you think, Konohamaru?" Kakashi announced inadvertedly to the bushes. Sakura whipped her head, from her sensei to the shrubs behind them. Someone was there? How could she have not noticed? I need to train more.. She sighed.

"You can come out, you know. We don't mind." He announced warmly. Faint murmurs and an audible 'Oh, man.' filled the silence before a head poked out, cheeky grin and all.

"Darn it." The young Sarutobi muttered. "I need to master chakra suppression if I'm ever gonna be Hokage." The two senior ninjas smiled wistfully. _He's like a mini-Naruto. _Konohamaru pouted, plopping down on the ground between the two.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage." Sakura encouraged, resting a friendly hand atop his head. The genin looked up at the warm smile issued towards him, responding with a toothy one.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" He uttered before shifting to the jounin on his right. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn?"

"What did you mean about Naruto-neechan's heart?" Kakashi looked down at the genin and smiled.

--

"Naruto! Hey, Neechan!" Naruto spun towards the call, finding Konohamaru waving at him, gesturing at him to wait. He put on the cheesy, foxy grin that only he can manage.

"Hey, Konohamaru!" He greeted. "What's up?" Konohamaru stopped at his side, smiling up at his fellow genin.

"I have a question, Naruto."

"Ask away." Naruto urged, gesturing for them to walk together towards the ramen stand.

"Why are you trying so hard to bring Sasuke back?" Naruto's face softened sadly at the name. A lot of people has asked him this. He wasn't surprised Konohamaru would be curious about the same thing. But he doubted that the people who he's responded to with the same question solemnly understood him. They still looked down upon him and would often discourage his determination.

But once again, the question presents itself. So, Naruto thought, maybe he could put a little extra effort, just so that he could prove to his friend the true strength his and Sasuke's bond held.

"He's my brother." He started. "Maybe not through blood, but he was one of the few first real friends I had. I like to think of him as family.. Since I never really knew how it was to have one. And I know he betrayed Konoha and joined Akatsuki but.. I know Sasuke. He has a good heart, despite everything, and-"

"But what about Sakura?" The young genin cut off. Naruto gaped at the boy.

"Sakura-chan wants Sasuke back too." He announced.

"No. I mean, doesn't she love Sasuke?" Naruto shivered as he felt his heart break and fall. He's learned to accept that fact long before, he was sure. He guessed it just still really hurt, considering he never really stopped loving Sakura himself. He gathered his bearings and mustered a nod.

"She does." He added a little sadly than he liked. Konohamaru, though, continued bombarding him with questions, ignoring Naruto's glum tone.

"And you love Sakura?" He urged on. Naruto's cheeks went pink once more, choosing not to fight off the sad smile creeping up his face. He nodded his confirmation.

"Then you're setting yourself up for heartbreak, neechan!" The boy echoed the words Kakashi had spoken during their talk. "If you're gonna bring Sasuke back, then at least _try _to get Sakura-chan to like you." Naruto's cheeks had turned 11 shades of red by then. He never thought of Konohamaru to be such a love guru. Still thought, Naruto wasn't one to take love advice from an 11 year old. He shook off whatever hint of sadness there was in his expression and replaced it with a cheesy grin.

"You've got a point there, Konohamaru." For a second, the little genin brightened. "But besides the fact that Sakura-chan will probably _never _like me, she.. Well," Once again, that sad smile crept up his face. He felt his heart being strangled as they paused on their walk, a heavy hand finding rest on the young Sarutobi's shoulder.

"Let's put it this way, Konohamaru." He began, crouching down to the genin's height. "Sometimes it's just a whole lot easier seeing the one you love happy with someone else.. Than seeing them unhappy with you." Naruto finished with that forced grin on his face. Konohamaru faltered for a minute, gaping at his rival. Quickly though, he recomposed himself and attacked the blonde with more questions.

"Does that scary woman really mean that much to you?!" Naruto sighed at the genin's restlessness.

"Didn't I tell you already? I love her!"

_POOF!!_

Suddenly, amongst the cloud of smoke, a pair of welcoming, soft lips captured Naruto's own. Naruto panicked though, despite the lusciousness of it all. He quickly pushed off whoever the hell it was who'd attacked him.

Whoever it was, he very much hoped it was a woman.

"K-k-Konohama- _SAKURA-CHAN?!?!? _WHAT THE HELL?!?!" And there Sakura was, clad in her casual clothes. A heavenly giggle emanated from her lips, guiding a shiver throughout Naruto's body.

"That was really sweet, Naruto." She complimented, risking a step forward and not bothering to suppress the urge to hug the boy in front of her.

"S-Sakura-chan, ummm.. D-did you-?"

"Yes, Naruto," She whispered through the hug. "I did kiss you." And to prove this, she kissed him again. She grasped control, tightening her hug around his neck in an effort to pull him closer. But as quickly as she gained control did she lose it when Naruto kissed back a little more aggressively. After registering everything, Naruto softened his kisses, as if making up for his aggression. Sakura's knees gave away at the gentlest nip at her lip, giving Naruto all the more reason to hold tighter.

After what seemed like the shortest time, they pulled away. Their visions were hazy and their heads were light.

"Sakura," The lack of honorifics when he said her name was enough to make her go crazy. "You already know I love you." She swooned. He wasn't afraid to admit it too. It was true.. So true.

"Now I want your side of the story." Sakura smiled at him, choosing her words carefully.

"Naruto, do you know why I pretended to be Konohamaru-kun?" She asked. He raised a brow at this. He was patient, he knew she would get there.

"Not really." He shook his head. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I wanted to prove something Kakashi-sensei told me." She smirked now, uncharacteristically gleeful with Naruto's confused expression.

"What'd he say?" She tilted her head, adorably too, in Naruto's opinion, and smiled softly, warmly at the boy.

"That you have a brave heart." She stated wholeheartedly. "One I'd like to exchange with mine, if you let me."

--

"You knew all along, didn't you?" An amused Konohamaru looked up at the jounin.

"For a while now." Kakashi muttered, a satisfied smirk beneath his mask.

"Now," He heaved an arm around the young genin's shoulder, walking opposite Naruto and Sakura's direction.

"About the little Hyuuga girl," He began.

"She has a strong spirit, don't you think?"

* * *

**A/N**: Just so it's clear, Kakashi knew that Sakura's had a crush on Naruto. Yup!

I finally have a Naruto fic! (Yes, this is my first!) Not sure if I like it or what but I very much hope you do! I tried to make them as un-OoC as possible. Please tell me if they ended up that way. Please also note typo's or any other mistakes in a review. I just really, truly hope to improve as a writer. c: Thanks for taking the time to read this!


	2. Priceless

_Summary: _Sakura attempts to get Hinata and Naruto together. What she doesn't realize is that the only person in the way of that is herself.

_Genre: _Romance(As usual)/Humor?

_Pairing: _Onesided NaruHina, NaruSaku, KibaHina

_Note: _Edited**beta'd version**. No difference in plot, but corrective measures were taken.

_**Priceless**_

"You idiot, she-" _loves you. _

It was when Naruto's beautiful, pearly blue eyes bore into her genuine green ones with so much intensity and emotion that she couldn't blurt out the 'L' word. Not when she couldn't breathe properly or think coherent thoughts or simply even just _move_, too spellbound by his eyes.

_She loves him_,_ Sakura, LOVES! _She wants to say it, really she does. She knows Hinata's gone through a lot, constantly struggling to earn Naruto's recognition. If the idiot is still too oblivious to get it, she'd be more than happy to help.

But then why does she hesitate? There's this tiny voice at the back of her mind crying at her, telling her to stop and think this through for a second. _What the hell is there to think through?!_ Hinata loves Naruto. That's it, end of story. But..

BUT WHAT?

Damn it,she doesn't even_ know_..

– --

"_Ano.. S-Sakura-chan, y-you don't have to d-do this." Hinata fidgeted, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment. "N-Naruto-kun just.. H-hasn't noticed yet."_

"_You're too nice to him, Hinata. Naruto's an oblivious, blind idiot and I am more than willing to knock some sense into that empty head of his, so you don't need to worry, alright?" Sakura issued a cheeky grin and laid a supportive hand on Hinata's shoulder, before she strut confidently towards the training grounds where she was sure Naruto was training himself senseless. Hinata ambled after her._

"_But S-Sakura-chan," she called. "H-He.. N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata bravely swallowed her embarrassment and sadness, and continued._

"_Naruto-kun loves _you."_ Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking. It didn't register to her that it must have taken an immense sense of courage for Hinata to have actually said that. Adopting a solemnly glum expression, Sakura looked down in shame. Here Hinata was, doing everything to get Naruto's attention, while there she was, taking his attention for granted. She looked to her left and saw Hinata's forced, sad smile._

"_I-I'm _so _sorry, Hinata." She stuttered uncharacteristically. Being Hinata, the timid Hyuuga, she only nodded in understanding. A painfully forced smile highlighted her face._

"_D-Do you l-like N-Naruto-kun back, S-Sakura-chan?" Sakura's head shot up._

"_N-NO! Of course not! Naruto's like a brother to me. He's.." _He's Naruto, for Pete's sake! I can't _like_ him. And besides, Hinata deserves him so much.

_Meanwhile, Hinata watched as Sakura argued inwardly with herself. It hurt, really. Obviously Sakura _did _harbor feelings for Naruto, even if it was only a tad bit. Sakura wasn't even aware of it herself. Crumbling into small incoherent pieces, Hinata's heart fell. Naruto was her first love and you know what they say, first loves never die._

_Sakura stole a glance at the Hyuuga and suddenly, she felt really guilty._

"_Hinata, I promise you, I do _not_ like Naruto. Not even a little!" She tried to defend, earning a small nod from the Hyuuga. She saw that feigned smile resting on Hinata's lips. Sakura's guilt only increased a thousand fold._

"_I-It's a-alright, S-S-Sakura-ch-chan." She stuttered uncontrollably and felt the liquid in her eyes, and the quiver of her lips._

Oh NO! No way she was about to cry! Sure, her heart was aching into a thousand pieces and maybe she was thoroughly disappointed in herself for not having had Naruto-kun like her back, but there was no way she was about to cry! She was supposed to be better than that now. She was supposed to have grown stronger, both physically and emotionally.

_But if she was going to cry, then the least she could do was not let anybody see her break down._

"_I-I h-have to g-go, S-Sakura-chan."_

"_Hinata, wait!" Too late. Hinata had rushed off, hot tears streaming down her flushed face. Sakura wanted to slap herself._

– –

"She what, Sakura-chan?" Suddenly, she snapped back to reality, back to his mesmerizing pools of blue. And suddenly, she was drowning in them.

"Naruto, Hinata.." She stared, and hesitantly closed her eyes to avoid being trapped in his gaze. "She likes you." She breathed out. "A lot." There. She said it and there should be nothing on her conscience now, right?

Yep. Absolutely nothing..

She suddenly grabbed a fistful of his shirt, tugged him towards her, and crashed his lips against hers. She could taste the faintest hint of ramen in there and God, it never tasted _so good_. And you know what the best part was? The part where he kissed her back, and her whole body shivered from the movement. All she could do was hug his neck tighter as she felt her knees go weak.

He was _so_ beautiful, he was perfect, and he was Naruto! And she, s_he _was the blind, oblivious one all along, wasn't she?

Pulling back, she remained in a daze. But that didn't stop her from smiling widely at the foxy grin Naruto is issued her.

"Wow," was all he could muster. As he widened his eyes, the corners of his lips tugged upwards playfully. "Just.. Wow, Sakura-chan. You kiss great!" He chuckled, and suddenly, she loved his bark of a laugh.

"I'm glad you think so." She retorted. But she remembered Hinata, and her grin was quickly upturned.

"Naruto, about Hinata.." She loosened her grip on his neck, but doesn't unchain her hands. They remained around his neck, _as where it should be, _she thought. When he heard this, his grin fades as well, and he adopts a contemplative expression.

Before she could even compose a sentence, a boisterous laugh surfaced from the silence. With a whip of their heads, Sakura and Naruto could only gape at the sight before them.

"H-HINATA?!" Said Hyuuga turns and blushes bright red, customarily looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"Oi, Naruto! I see you and Sakura have finally hooked up! Way to go, man!" Naruto laughed that laugh Sakura loved.

"Yeah! And I guess you and Hinata?.." Kiba blushed and glanced down, not bothering to remove his arm from her shoulders. He liked it there, as did Hinata.

Naruto and Sakura didn't need a reply. They sent them a hearty laugh and allowed them to go their way.

"_She_ got over me quickly." Naruto quips playfully, earning a high-pitched giggle from the girl in his arms. He decided he liked her girlish laugh. It was her, _and she is mine, _he thought blissfully.

"She definitely did. That's good though. It means I don't have to worry 'bout anyone stealing you from me." At this, he quirked an eyebrow, before chuckling.

"I'm not worth much. I doubt anyone would want to steal me. If anything, they'd want to sell me." He hugged her tighter. "_You_, on the other hand," He kissed her briefly, and she swooned at his gentle touch.

"..Are priceless."

– – – – – –

**A/N: **Props to **luvUnionJack20 **for such awesome beta-reading skills! ^^ **Review **please!


	3. Sonnet 18

_Summary_: You know what's more romantic than your guy quoting Shakespeare? Your guy failing miserably at quoting Shakespeare.

_Genre_: N/A

_**Sonnet 18**_

"Nor lose possession of that fair th-thow oww-eest.. The heck?"

With a stack of books in hand, Sakura stopped mid-step, delaying her revisit to the library. She knew that gruff, vibrant voice.. Her gazed swept through her surroundings, abruptly halting at the tuft of orange peeking into her view from the large tree. With a mischievous sneer, she advanced.

"What is that supposed to-"

"Naruto?!" Sakura laughed. Naruto's head shot up at his name, his wide eyes staring at the kunoichi. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is this really _the _Naruto Uzumaki trying to learn _Shakespeare_?"

"S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?!" Naruto blurt out, quickly ducking a small book behind his back, a blush evident on his whiskered cheeks. Sakura giggled, before plopping down on the grass beside the blond and placing her books down.

"I was on my way to the library. Imagine my surprise when I heard _you_ reciting _Shakespeare_." She broke into a short chuckle, deepening his blush. "Frankly, Naruto.. You were horrible." Naruto pouted playfully at her.

"It's not my fault! This Shakepear guy doesn't sound like he knows much English. I mean, what's ow-oueest-"

"Owest. And that's _Shakespeare_."

"Okay. But what's that word supposed to mean?" Naruto slowly withdrew the book from behind his back, handing it to Sakura. She cocked a brow at his antic, relieving him of the small notebook in his hands.

"Hmm.. I'll tell you. But first, tell me this." She eyed him slyly, sizing him up. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Shakespeare?" She blurted out accusingly, her eyes alert for any suspicious activity. With wide eyes, Naruto went red, quickly directing his gaze at some random rock.

_Should I tell her?_

"Well.." He started hesitantly. "I kind of.. S-see, I sorta.." His voiced lowered to a whisper. "_Like_ someone.." Although Sakura had to strain her ears a bit, she heard. She squealed.

"Say no more!" She proclaimed proudly. "With my incredible teaching skills, even _you _can learn to woo a girl!" She laughed.

"Haha! Thanks Sakura- Wait. What? Hey!"

"Listen up, Naruto! Lesson number 1, shut up and listen. You got that?"

"I-I guess.."

– – – – – – – – – –

"So owest means possess. You know, like to have something." He nodded. "So this right here, '_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest_', it means whoever Shakespeare wrote this to will always be beautiful in his eyes." She smiled warmly. "It's really romantic, don't you think?" Looking up at the blonde's deep blue eyes, she realized that he'd been staring at her all that time.

_He has the prettiest eyes_, she thought. It was this pure blue, so untainted and innocent, like the ocean's untamed passion. It filled with the pain only a lifetime of directed hatred could produce, with longing and hope, with happiness and content, and with something else she couldn't decipher.

"Yeah.." He drawled out, his eyes piercing hers. "Beautiful.." They locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Naruto spoke.

"Sh-shall I.. Compare y-yee? To a.. Summer's day." Sakura's eyes widened. He was quoting (or attempting to quote) Shakespeare! And with huge difficulty and lack of vocabulary accuracy, she might add. She giggled softly at his failed attempts. He blushed furiously but urged on.

"Thou are more um.. Uuuh, ah! Lovely! More lovely and more.. Temp..tate?" Naruto continued shamefully, wincing at every obvious fault. Sakura laughed more loudly, making him shift his gaze uncomfortably.

Suddenly, she threw herself at him, her arms embracing his neck into a loving hug. Naruto's eyes widened. Her laughter was yet to subside.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He could've sworn she was gonna hit him upside the head and tell him how that just made her puke. That's what he would've done if he were her. But having Sakura's arms wrapped around him wasn't among the list of things he expected her to do.

The hug was only a moment. When her laughter had died down, she broke away but kept her linked hands behind his neck.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May." She said, staring into those pretty eyes of his once more. His face was the epitome of pure shock. This was another thing that wasn't on his things-to-expect-from-a-supposedly-enraged-Sakura list. She just quoted Shakespeare.. for him!

"And summer's lease hath all too short a date.." She continued, her gaze trailing down to his lips. His lips..

"Sometime too hot.. The eye.. Of heaven shines." She just couldn't tear away from the cushion of pink, which were slightly parted and thus, looked all the more enticing. She smiled wider, teeth showing.

"And often is his gold complexion-"

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly spoke, pulling Sakura from her reverie.

"Uh, yeah?" She quipped, soft irritation evident in her tone.

"Well," He started, avoiding her gaze. "I'm no Shakespeare, so maybe I should just keep this simple, right?" He sighed. _Well, here goes nothing._

"S-Sakura-chan.." He started nervously, chancing a hasty gaze at her beautiful green eyes.. God, her eyes were beautiful..

Suddenly, right out of the blue, he kissed her. Now what the hell was she supposed to do?! He just- Just suddenly kissed her! More importantly though, Why _in hell_.. Did this feel.. Absolutely _heavenly.._

As her eyes fluttered shut, her hands impulsively flew up to his hair, deepening him against her.

The instant Naruto felt her hands tangled in his hair, he felt himself go completely rigid. He could not bel_ieve_ Sakura was kissing back. The way he lost his breath or how his heart beat too inhumanely as her lips were against his.. That couldn't be healthy. And yet, he was all for it! Assertively, he let his hands push her closer against him. The distinct smell of sweet blossoms wafted up his nostrils, and suddenly, he was addicted.

Eventually, they broke apart, eyes still locked on each other.

"Guess Shakespeare kinda worked, huh?" Sakura asked, a look on her eyes.

Naruto shrugged with a smile, then pulled her into an embrace, burying his face on the crook of her neck. He savored the unmistakable aroma that was Haruno Sakura.

He chuckled. "It could've gone better."


	4. Thank You

Summary: Healing isn't just a physical process. Sometimes, you touch not just the skin, but the heart as well.

**Thank You  
**_by simplyme26_

A bead of sweat runs down the side of Sakura's face as she keeps her labored breathing in a quiet and steady pace. She presses herself against a large tree, inconspicuously peering back at a wary Naruto in a fighting stance in the middle of the training field.

Suddenly, a pair of Naruto's clones charge at her upfront. She acts quickly, extending both hands in a forceful punch, successfully reducing both clones into puffs of smoke. Unfortunately, she's just given away her location. She leaps away from the tree before Naruto delivers a Rasengan through the tree's width.

As the Rasengan dissipates from his hold, Naruto frantically looks around, only to realize that Sakura is once again nowhere to be found. He curses under his breath, scolding himself for always losing sight of someone with such bright hair.

"SHANNARO!"

With an abrupt look to the heavens, Naruto gapes in fright at a descending, kunai-wielding Sakura and for that fleeting moment, he just.. stares. For that one small second as she comes at him with the intent to kill, Naruto can't help but notice how particularly green her eyes were..

It's then that Sakura realizes that Naruto has absolutely no intention of dodging, and with her being a mere seven inches from him. With no time to retreat, Sakura slightly pulls her kunai-clad hand back as the sharp end of her weapon lightly grazes Naruto's chest, tearing at the flesh beneath his jacket.

"Ow! Sakura-chan.." Naruto winces in pain, looking down to see the blood seeping through his gash.

"Idiot!" Sakura lands skillfully on the ground, twirling the kunai around her finger before stabbing it into her weapons pouch. Scowling, she makes her way towards an aching Naruto and hits him on the head. "Why didn't you dodge? I could've killed you!"

Naruto groans, nursing the now forming bruise atop his head. "Hey, it's not my fault you have pretty, green eyes."

Sakura stiffens at this, blood rising to paint her cheeks. "What? Wha- What does that have to do with anything?" She retorts angrily, in an attempt to mask her embarrassment.

"Well, it's distracting."

Sakura hits him on the head once more as she reddens more brightly. "Stop making excuses!"

Before Naruto can tell her that he was telling the truth, she roughly pulls him forward. "Don't move." She commands, scowling to hide her embarrassment. Gently, she places both hands upon the cut on his chest, on the area just above the heart.

A blush coats her cheeks as she feels the subtle beat of his heart beneath her touch. She lets chakra emit from her palms, gradually increasing the cells' healing process. She ignores the heavy stare from Naruto, knitting her brows in a feigned look of concentration. She licks at her lips as her heartbeat increases.

Suddenly, she feels the thumping in his chest quicken.

Their heartbeats throb in a fast pace, in a simultaneous pace and Sakura can't seem to push down the fierce blush overtaking her cheeks. Her hands shake and sweat as she tries in vain to control her damn heartbeat.

Suddenly, a calloused hand gently places itself upon hers and press her palms flush against the fully healed wound.

Looking up at his face, Sakura is drowned in deep, pure blue as she desperately claws for air. Her breathing hitches and all she can see is blue, blue, blue and all she can feel is the warmth emanating from his heart beneath her palms.

"Um, S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto mutters, equally entranced by her green orbs. He tightens his hold on her hands, setting his lips in a thin line.

When she doesn't respond, he continues. "Thank you." He smiles at her, utter gratefulness in his eyes.

This tugs at her heartstrings and leaves her completely breathless. Her head spins, but for some reason, this feels like something akin to heaven. "F-for what?" She's almost hesitant to ask.

"For everything. For putting up with me, and healing me and supporting me.." Hesitance. "I-I don't know how I could've gotten such a great friend.. Thank you for that." He grins that wide, happy, teeth-baring grin. But somehow, she feels like he's hiding something.

Sakura shakes her head, smiling at him, hands relaxing beneath his hold. "I don't deserve you, you know." She chuckles nervously. Suddenly, the air around them changes. "But I think I'm falling in love with you."

She watches as his eyes grow wide and his mouth falls agape. "I don't know how it happened, and I know it's not fair to ask you to love me back.. Especially with everything I've done to you.. I'm not a good person, Naruto-"

"Sakura-"

"Let me finish." She says firmly, gaze hardening. "I am not a good person. I've treated you so badly in the past.. Ignored you and belittled your skills.. You've gone through so much pain, and I just had to add to that.. I treat you like trash, but when I come running to you for something, you give it in a heartbeat." She laughs bitterly. "Why are you so nice? It just makes me feel even more guilty."

She removes her hands from beneath his, grabbing both of his to place over her heart instead. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I know you're too good for me, and I can accept it if-"

She doesn't finish. He doesn't let her.

Gently, he laps at her bottom lip. He wants their first kiss to be special, romantic, unforgettable.. Perfect.

He feels arms snake themselves around his neck, and he immediately finds his arms hugging her tighter, closer. They're flush against each other, sinking into the overwhelming feeling of heaven..

Once they break apart, they're panting slightly but neither seem to care. They smile in relief; a burden has just been lifted from their shoulders.

Naruto doesn't know how he's lived his life without those lips pressed against his.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me.."

"Saving you?"

"Uh-huh." He smiles, letting his lips ghost over hers. "From loneliness."

**FIN**

A/N: This is just one of those fics that were not thought through.


	5. Assurance

**Summary**: It's the biggest challenges that make the biggest impact.  
**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Pairing**: NaruSaku/ hints of ShikaTema  
**A/N**: This was seriously overdue. I dunno. I kinda just made most of the stuff up as I went along.

**Assurance  
**_by__simplyme__26_

_CLICK__!_

"Ugh. Honestly, Naruto." Sakura comments, standing from her position on the couch, empty bowl previously filled with popcorn in hand, and trudging past Naruto, who's crouched cowardly behind the sofa.

Naruto peers through his fingers, blue eyes darting around the room. "I-Is it done?" He says shakily.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura's sarcastic voice echoes from the kitchen. "It's done. Chuckie's dead. We're all alive thanks to your unyielding bravery."

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief, shoulders dropping. Immediately, that foxy grin reappears on his lips, almost instantly forgetting about the murderous doll, and he scurries off into the kitchen. As he sees Sakura washing the dishes, he walks towards her and snakes his toned arms around her waist from behind.

"You smell nice.." He declares, burying his face into the crook of her neck and drinking in her enticing scent.

"I showered." She says through a smile.

"You smell better than ramen."

She laughs, and is reminded why she loves him. "I would hope so." Wiping the wet off her hands, she turns so she's facing her husband. She drapes her arms around his neck.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? It's late, and I know you have a ton of paper work to finish tomorrow."

Naruto pouts, whining. "Can't I let Shikamaru take care of it?"

She smiles. "No, you can't. You're Hokage now. The higher the rank, the heavier the work." She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "And besides, Shikamaru has to get home early tomorrow. It's little Asuma's birthday, remember?"

Naruto smiles softly at her.

Everything feels so surreal now. He's married to Sakura- _the_Sakura he's been pining for since his genin days. Shikamaru and Temari are married, and have two kids. Naruto would love to have a family of his own someday as well. And just like Shikamaru, he wants a girl first.

Looking into his wife's emerald eyes, he can't help but press their lips together. _She __even _tastes _better __than __ramen_, he thinks. He pulls her closer, and they're both reminded of their wedding day.

Eventually, she pulls away, albeit hesitantly. "Naruto.. do you remember.. the night we got married?" She looks up nervously at the pure blue of his eyes, entranced.

"Of course." He whispers as he rests his forehead against hers, eyes fluttering close and heart going crazy.

"Do you remember how you said.. you wanted a daughter?"

* * *

"Woah! Congrats, dude!" Kiba bellows happily, softly pounding Naruto's back.

Naruto grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." Shikamaru says, a mischevous, all-knowing smirk on his lips. "If Sakura's anything like Temari, your next 9 months aren't gonna be fun."

"Wha-what d'ya mean?"

The corner of his lips twitch wider in sadistic amusement as he lifts himself from Ichiraku's stool. "You'll see." With that, Shikamaru stalks off.

* * *

With a crease in his brow, the current Hokage trudges towards the Hokage Building, reluctant to start with the piles of paper work. He's made sure to go through the long way too. He has a lot to think about.. the baby.. Shikamaru's vague words.. what the hell he's gonna do with all the paperwork.. if letting Shikamaru do the paperwork will get him into trouble.

Incidentally, it's through that way that the Uchiha compound stands, barely still intact.

For a moment, Naruto stops. He stands there, staring up at the red fan decorating the arc above the entrance. He doesn't know how much blood and death the seven-year old Sasuke witnessed. He doesn't know if watching someone you love kill your parents was better than not having known your parents at all. He doesn't know why Itachi would ever choose for Sasuke to live a life of hatred and revenge- what kind of _life _was that? He doesn't know what compelled the council to kill one of the strongest clans in the ninja world.

When it all came down to it, Naruto didn't know a lot of things.

He doesn't know where Sasuke lived after the massacre. He doesn't know if he ate three meals a day. He doesn't know if he ever liked a girl.. He doesn't know if, even for just one second of his life, he'd ever felt something for Sakura.. And he doesn't know what happened that night Sasuke left.. He doesn't know why Sakura was the first person to know he was gone..

Come to think of it, he doesn't really know if she's truly moved on.. Or just.. Letting him be happy.

* * *

"Seriously. We really have to leave."

He gives her another chaste kiss, eliciting a small smile from the kunoichi.

"We're gonna be late, Naruto." She almost wants to laugh.

He kisses her again.

"Naruto-"

"Oi. You already got her pregnant. No need to make it twins."

Naruto sends Kiba a heated glare, before turning towards the pinkette in his arms. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I mean, this can't be good for the baby-"

"I'm fine, Naruto." She coos gently, slowly pulling away from his embrace. "The baby's fine too. It's a simple delivery mission."

"All missions are dangerous. You know that. There's no knowing what could happen."

"Nothing is going to happen, okay? We're going to go to Iwakagure, deliver the scroll to the Tsuchikage and come back _unharmed_. And I'm going with _Team__ 8_- one of the village's best reconnaissance team, so don't worry too much, alright?" She smiles, waits for a nod and gives him one last kiss before walking out the gates and farther away from his line of vision.

"Finally! Didn't think he'd ever let us leave." Kiba muses, walking alongside Akamaru in a comfortable stride.

Sakura sighs in agreement, looking down at the path before them. "He's just worried.. You know, with the baby and all."

"He should be busy with Hokage duties, shouldn't he?" Shino comments dryly.

Sakura scoffs, eyes rolling. "He's probably making Shikamaru do all of it. _Again_."

"I understand why Naruto-kun is so worried." Hinata looks up at Sakura. For a minute, she's suprised at the lack of stutters and the firmness of Hinata's tone. She's never heard her seem so confident. "You are the Hokage's wife now. Most probably, there are a lot of people looking for you."

"She's right. We gotta be extra careful." Kiba nods, a serious look on his face.

Suddenly, a flare of chakra appears behind them and it seems to be going at full speed. But the chakra signature is familiar.. It feels like it's..

"SAKURA-CHAN! S-SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura watches in horror and frustration as her husband comes bounding towards them, panting as he ran.

"NARUTO? What the- What are you doing here?" It's been ten minutes since they left; can he _really _not leave her for more than _ten __minutes_?

"He's probably just stalling from doing his paperwork." Kiba comments, scowling.

As he nears them, Naruto can clearly make out a pissed off Sakura (yeah, that's not good), an equally pissed off Kiba (who cares?), a suprised Hinata and Shino, who isn't really as expressive. He slows to a stop and he can practically feel the earth quivering beneath his feet at Sakura's every stomp.

"Mind telling me _what _you're doing here? You're SUPPOSED to be _in _Konoha, doing _paperwork_!" She glowers angrily, eyes practically flaming with rage.

"I-I know." Naruto whimpers. "I just- I have to ask you something, and I don't think it can wait after the mission."

And then he gives her a look.. A look of urgency and pleading, and instantly, she melts. She sighs, cursing the weakness of her will-power. "Fine." She huffs out reluctantly. She can practically hear Kiba's scowl grow deeper.

"Um, in private." Naruto glances at the trio of shinobi behind her, urging them to leave, just for a while.

Kiba sighs in defeat, leaving hesitantly with Akamaru right behind him. Hinata gives Sakura an encouraging look before walking away. Shino bows politely before leaving as well.

And then they were alone.

Sakura gives him an expecting glare, crossing her arms above her chest and impatiently waiting for whatever it was that couldn't wait.

Naruto looks at her, into those eyes. "I.. I stopped by the Uchiha compound yesterday."

Immediately, Sakura's expression soften.

It pains for him to look at her eyes, those green eyes that hold so much nostalgia. "Yeah.." He tries to smile, but feels like it only came out as a painful grin. "I realized, we were close enough that he felt like a brother to me.. but I didn't know a lot about him. I didn't even know where he lived.. I didn't know what happened that night he left.."

Sakura tenses. Naruto notices.

"S-so, um.. I asked around. Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to know anything.. Neither did Iruka-sensei.. And then I asked Grandma Tsunade.. She said Kotetsu and Izumo came in reporting that you told them that Sasuke left.."

Sakura's gaze is fixed on the ground, away from her husband's piercing blue eyes. She knows that one look into those blue orbs of his, and she'll be reduced to nothing but sobs.

"I just.. You never told me you were there when Sasuke left.."

The sheer sadness of his voice stabs at her heart, and immediately, she's choking back tears.

"No, no! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He flails around in panic, unsure whether to kiss her or hold her or wipe away her tears.

She shakes her head, as if to tell him that it isn't his fault. "It's fine. I'm just.. I'm over reacting.. Hormones, I guess."

"O-oh."

"So, I'm guessing you're not done yet?"

As expected, he shakes his head, albeit sadly. "N-no.. I was hoping to ask you something.."

He looks at her, into those eyes again, and before she knows it, she's holding back sobs again.

Before he loses his backbone from seeing her cry, Naruto quickly spits out. "Do you regret anything you've done? I mean, a-are you sure.. I-I was the right choice?"

Hearing that, she almost wants to slap him.

"What?" She says disbelievingly, tears continuing to fall. "You think, you think that I wouldn't marry, wouldn't want to have kids with you if I didn't love you? Do you think that for one second, if Sasuke came back, I would go crawling back to him?

"I married you because I fell in love with you! I love you, okay? Sasuke's a friend that was consumed by darkness, but you.. You're brighter than the sun.. And I know you would never let yourself be reigned by power or revenge.. That's why I LOVE you, okay?" She grabs his head and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"I-I want to have kids with you. Not just one. I want _three__._" She says between kisses.

He chuckles, letting the tension slowly dissipate. "I want to teach them Rasengan." He adds, pulling away from the kiss. "And then you teach them medic-jutsu."

She laughs, nodding. "They'll grow up to be great shinobi. Not to mention beautiful."

He pulls her into an embrace, nuzzling her cheek. "Just like their mother."

* * *

"What would you like to name him?"

Suddenly, movement in the room stops.

"H-HE?"

"She's a boy?"

Kiba's cackles echoes through the room. "Tough luck, Naruto."

Said blonde sighs, arms draped around his wife's shoulders, when abruptly, he sits up excitedly. "Ooh, I know!" He cries, looking up at the crowd.

As the nurse gently lowers the infant into Sakura's arms, Naruto smiles warmly.

"Masao." Naruto mutters. "Means 'the righteous and just'."

Sakura smiles up at him in approval, grinning at the bundle in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Masao Uzumaki. Meet your new family."

Without hesitation, Sakura looks up at Konoha 11.

**END**


End file.
